<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13: Take Them Dancing by The_Desert_Dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770619">Day 13: Take Them Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer'>The_Desert_Dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Memories of the Past, Pre-War setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of Russell Pasternak, before he became a Ghoul and a man with a single-minded determination in taking over the entire Mojave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/Original Character (Fallout), Female Courier/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13: Take Them Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russell Pasternak let out a small sigh, as he fixed his tie in the mirror, getting ready for Mr House’s party. Pasternak loathed going to parties, just absolutely hated the idea. Too much noise, too many people, and to him, just a waste of time. Especially with recent events giving the accountant a massive migraine, specifically that fucking casino.</p><p>The construction crew was skimming money from the company, Pasternak was damn sure of it. Just too many odd coincidences that he could not ignore; delays in getting the receipts, the foreman being practically impossible to find, that damn patio collapsing...No, there was definitely something fishy going on, but he just couldn’t prove it. </p><p>And this was not even mentioning that Dean fucking Domino. Of all the flaws Frederick Sinclair possessed, his biggest one was definitely his blind eye for that damn singer. He was just always there, lurking in the backgrounds, sticking his finger in all the pies of this casino. Pasternak would honestly admire someone with as much cunning and callousness as Domino possessed, if he wasn’t such a letch. He had seen the way he would fawn over Vera, wrapping his arms around her, invading her personal space...it just made Pasternak’s stomach turn. </p><p>“Everything alright, dear?” A new voice inquired. </p><p>A small smile graced Pasternak’s face, as he saw in the mirror who it was. Standing in the doorway, her hand on her hip, was his fiancee Mary-Beth Walsh. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and an emerald green dress hugged her figure quite nicely, showing off her curves beautifully. Pasternak wasn’t afraid to admit that he could have stood there for hours, drinking in the sight of Mary-Beth in that gorgeous dress. </p><p>“Just thinking, love.” Pasternak admitted, as he kept fiddling with his tie. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Russ, I know you too well. Don’t bullshit me.” Mary-Beth fired back, eyebrow raised. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>Pasternak just shook his head, as he turned and made his way towards the doorway. “Don’t worry about, it’s nothing. Let’s just head out, we don’t want to keep Mr House waiting.”</p><p>Before he could make his way through, he found Mary-Beth blocking his way, a look on her face. Pasternak knew that look all to well; it was the look she got when she wanted to know something and wouldn’t stop until she figured it out. </p><p>“Nope, we’re not leaving. Something’s bothering you and I know how you get, when shit bothers you. Tell me what it is, Russ.” </p><p>Silence fell between the two, before Pasternak sighed. She was just too smart, Mary-Beth. Probably the only person besides father who Pasternak could never lie to successfully. It was one of the reasons he loved her though; it was...comforting, in a way, to be able to have someone in his life who he had to be honest with and could call him out on his lies. </p><p>“I really do not feel like going, love.” Pasternak admitted, running a hand through his greying hair. “You know how I feel about parties, they’re-”</p><p>“They’re too much for you, I know.” Mary-Beth finished, nodding in understanding. “Well, let’s not go then.”</p><p>“Mary, we just can’t do that.” Pasternak muttered. “When Mr House himself invites you, you just cannot refuse. I’m afraid it’s just unavoidable.” </p><p>Mary-Beth fell silent at that, a thoughtful look evident on her face, before a small smile formed on her face. She reached over, giving Pasternak a gentle squeeze on his elbow. </p><p>“Hey, I’ll be around you the whole night, love. I know it’ll be rough, but let’s try and make the most out of it.” Mary-Beth smiled. “And we can even dance a bit. I know how much you love dancing.”<br/>“True.” Pasternak admitted, scratching behind his ear. </p><p>“And I know Domino is gonna be there. How about this: we go there, and I promise I’ll spill my drink on him and make it look like an accident. Sounds like a good compromise?”</p><p>Pasternak let out a small chuckle at that, a grin forming on his face. Oh, he would pay money to see Domino’s reaction to that. It looks like tonight will be a lot more fun than originally planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>